I Will Wait
by HedgieLove
Summary: This is my first fic so sorry if its terrible,there is not even Neff on here so hes how i see their story, hope you enjoy and reveiw. Jeff is badly bullied at his school but when he moves school its not just hes friends he misses.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction I have posted online although I have wrote many in the past some collaborations with friends. I don't think there enough Niff/Neff on here. They are one of my fave pairings and deserve more stories hehe :3 x_**

**_I don't own anything Glee if I didn't no one would watch x_**

_Not long now, two more months _Jeff thought to himself as his body collided with the hard concrete of the school grounds.

"Come on lets leave lady boy to get up on his own" came the voice of an over towering boy and an angry look upon his face, laughs from other boys and some girls could be heard around him. As they slowly faded away Jeff opened his eyes tears forming but refusing to let it show, _Dont cry Jeff they're not worth it... none of them _he sighed lightly _maybe one of them_. He got up as quickly as his body would allow as everyone else gradually walked past leaving him unnoticed and unimportant, he took a deep breath once he was up but quickly stopped to wince in pain he knew now he would have a bruise all of his right side tomorrow. He looked the direction of where the laughs had faded, to see him looking back at Jeff a small but almost apologetic smile on his face. That swept over black hair, the beautiful greeny brown eyes and that grin that would make anyones knees week...Nick Duval.

Jeff Sterling was in his last year at his junior high school,although it had only been three years it had felt like three lifetimes. He had dyed blonde hair that was short at the back but swept over his face at the front, he was very tall for his age but not strong, not physically or mentally. His eyes a soft brown and a very cheeky smile. He was also the only gay kid out at school and living in a small town that wasnt very accepting meant most the town knew not just the school, he didn't have many friends as most people choose to ignore he existed whether it was their own choice or influenced by there parents. He didn't mind being alone at school not most the day, lessons had become easier as teachers would not tolerate disruptions of any kind. Lunch was the worst he'd stopped eating for fear he might choke if someone pushed or hit him from behind, that someone was usually Shaun. Shaun was in the football team and was very big built for his age he was part of the popular group, you know the popular group? every school has them people look up to them, wanted to be like them,be apart of their crowd. The boys followed the girls like bee's to honey and the girls were not much different when it came to the boys in the group, but none of them followed Shaun, their interest was to the most popular...the most handsome...the most kind...Nick.

Jeff finally managed to breath through the pain in his ribs and walk to his next class, he'd walked all the way to the other end of the school through a small corridor to a classroom that had many more doors leading to smaller rooms. The music room...his favourite place in the whole school a home from home and his little taste of freedom, two of his best friends,his only real friends took this class too. Tom and Hebe had always been there when he needed them, when a singing project came up Jeff always worked with them he wouldn't sing in front of anyone else...espeacially the rest of the class. Jeff slowly wondered to his seat on the polished wooden table of four at the back next to Hebe, he watched the other students pile in and the teacher last, by this point Jeff was looking down breathing heavily.  
"Hey are you okay? Jeff...why didnt you meet us here earlier? we waited" Hebe asked a little concerned watching her best friend act this way.  
"I...I got held up" he looked up at her gently tears in his eyes."Shaun...I'll be fine in a minute" he managed to smile weekly.

Hebe gently rubbed his back "I should have come to lunch with you" she sighed softly.  
"Dont be silly, you had to see about your art work, I can take care of myself" he smiled although a touch of anger in his voice, again glancing round the class not really taking in any of his surroundings,untill his eyes locked on to another student who was looking directly back at him.  
"Come on let's go practice.." Hebe's sweet voice brought him back to reality, he turned slowly to see Tom also stood there waiting for him. He got up and nodded before walking towards one of the many doors that led to sound proof practice rooms. Hebe had now opened the door to the room and gone inside to set up Tom had followed suit, as Jeff walked up to the door he turned once more to see him still looking in Jeff's direction, their eyes met and he couldn't help but blush slightly, the brown-haired boy had gestured to Jeff to ask if he was okay he could only nod in reply and found himself looking back down at the floor as he continued to walk into the room. As he took a seat upon a high wooden stool behind the microphone and placed his old acoustic guitar upon his knee he couldn't help but grin, thoughts rushing through his head. _I can't believe he just did that...does he care if im okay? no..no of course he doesnt...Jeff stop this, stop doing it to yourself! but he's never actually done anything to me...hes never hurt me, why shouldnt i believe he might care..._

The next 6 weeks had gone extremely quickly and easily for Jeff, exams had gone well due to all night study sessions with Hebe and Tom, their song for their last music exam which was to be held on the last week of school was also going well but most importantly he hadn't had any bother from Shaun, not a scratch not even verbal abuse. He couldn't understand why,he would only ever glare if he was to walked past, Nick had become more friendly saying 'hey' whenever they crossed paths at the school but only if he was Jeff saw Nick with Shaun and the group he would automatic drop his head or talk to someone else in the group ignoring Jeff completely,Hebe had warned Jeff to try to get over him, it was in his best interests and her and Tom were convinced Nick was trying to mess with his head.

Although looking back on the last few weeks had made him a little happier and had gone well, all Jeff could think about was getting out of this hospital bed. Although severe rib bruising wasnt exactly what he had planned this past week the doctors had promised he could leave tomorrow and the constant visits from his mum, Hebe and Tom had helped pass the time, he's music teacher had even sent him a 'Get Well Soon' card but told him as he would need bed rest untill his ribs had healed completely he was to send in a video of his exam piece. _Ugh. I need to move get some fresh air...I hate this...being couped up in this ward _. He looked towards his cards and gifts on a small table beside his bed and sighed closing his eyes, it didn't take him long to fall asleep and once again like every time he'd been here he was sure he could feel a hand holding his warmly,comforting him.

He woke up all of a sudden images of the last week flashing through his brain, the wet gritted path...the darkness that engulfed his body and then waking up in the bright yet gloomy hospital ward. He gently opened his eyes to realize he was back home in his own bed he shifted his weight trying to get more comfortable he rested his head gently upon his soft pillow and looked over to his calendar..._shit! music exam! i need to get in for it...i have to_.. he immediately rang Hebe to inform her that Tom and her were to do the song they had practised and they would have to share out vocals, Hebe of course understood and agreed unaware of Jeff's intentions. He had explained to his mum over breakfast that Hebe and Tom wanted to come round after the music exam to tell him how their song had worked out, luckily for him his mum had agreed and offered to pick them up from the music block with Jeff. When they arrived just gone three Jeff smiled and strummed his guitar lightly... waiting, he noticed Hebe walk towards the car and without another thought Jeff immediately got out, a shock of pain surged through his body but he pushed it to the back of his mind running towards Hebe "Help me...to music room...please?" he looked at her smiling softly she agreed and put her arm around Jeff's waist as gently as she could so she didn't touch his rib cage and placed his arm around her neck. They started walking as fast as they could when Tom ran out going straight toward them. "Jeff?...what are you doing?!" Tom looked more calm then he'd attempted to sound.

"I'm good but... But can you go tell mum I need to do this?" Tom just nodded in reply and ran towards the car where Jeff's mum had stood still with shock. Jeff and Hebe made it less than five minutes later, he managed to shuffle into the room where the rest of his class were gathered watching intently while someone finished off their exam piece. He clapped and cheered when they had finish happy that he would now also perform his exam in front of his class turned to see Jeff cheering and all look shocked yet happy for him, his teacher on the other hand did not."Jeff Sterling! You should be resting!" His teacher said across the room.

"I am... my room is the most restless place I could be right now... let me do my exam here, now... like everyone else...I dont want to be treated any differently." He grinned still holding tightly on to his guitar and Hebe's shoulder. The teacher waited a few seconds and nodded with a small sigh knowing he couldn't stop him. Jeff had propped himself up on the high stool with a little help from Hebe, and adjusted the microphone height before gently strumming his guitar.

_My hands are cold my body's numb_

_I'm still in shock what have you done _

Jeff closed his eyes as he sang scenes playing in his mind like a film.  
_**"OI!...!" Jeff sighed knowing the voice all to well and knowing it had been a dream this past six weeks with no bother. He couldn't even face him, he looked to the floor and continued to walk but before he could go more than five steps he felt someone grab his shirt collar from behind. **_

_**"I WAS TALKING TO YOU FAG!" Shaun's voice clear and angry in his right ear. He felt himself being spun around on the spot seeing Shaun's face lit only slightly from the nearby lamp-post, a fist collided with his jaw and Jeff helplessly collided with the ground.**_

_My head is poundin, my vision's blur_

_Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word_

_**Jeff's eyes fluttered as he tried to concentrate on what was happening around him,quick sharp blows to his side told him he was being kicked, the pure sounded rings in his ears and brain had meant he could no longer hear anything around him or the words Shaun was saying although he could see him shouting, a few shadowing bodies could also be made out in the background but Jeff could not make them out and he wasnt sure he wanted to either. **_

_And it hurts so bad that I search my skin_

_For the entry point, where love went in_

_And ricocheted and bounced around_

_And left a hole when you walked out yeah_

He looked out the windows of the music room looking at the school field in the distance, the soft grass and the smell of rain he knew so well. Many times he had been laid there upon that grass watching them leave him, each time he would look back a boy looked right back at Jeff, worried for him but Nick would always leave him alone.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_**Recollections of being in the ambulance, paramedics checking over his body,being to exhausted to take it image of someone sat beside him but he couldn't make it out ...was still such a blur to him. **__Why am I remembering this now?_He thought as he sang the words pure emotion in his voice.

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Whoooooaa uuuh where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds, where their leaving, the scars you're keeping _

He smiled weakly as he continued to sing the lyrics that now meant so much to him. He looked towards Hebe and Tom giving them both thankful smile's which they happily returned along with a wink from Hebe. He's eyes began to scan the room filled with his class mates each one a sad expression crossed their faces,and Jeff could help but wonder if some of it was guilt.

_Marks a battle still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me on the floor_

_I'm damaged goods for all to see_

_Now who would ever want to be with me_

His eyes lock onto Nick for seconds as he sings now only to him, hes eyes watery as he smiles weakly at him but never expecting the smile he received in return, he quickly looked back at his guitar his cheeks blushing began to sing now with more emotion, he's fingers strumming the guitar as hard as he could,closing his eyes tightly bringing his mouth up to the mic.

_I've got all the baggage drink the pills_

_Yeah this is living but without the will_

_I'm Blacken out I'm shutting down_

_You've left a hole, you walked out yeah_

Jeff looks back towards his audience the classmates he'd known for three years and yet not one of them knew him not really. He sang now to them,letting them know their acceptance was no longer needed he survived this without anyone...he had his friends and his family. He realized now he was grateful for what he had especially when he noticed his mum in the door way hand over her mouth but grinning all the same. So proud of her son, so much love...he winked to say he was okay and smiled to his classmates.

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds . where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds .. where their leaving, the scars you're keepin _

His left hand tingled a little feeling warm as he remember the nights he would sleep in the ward and have that comforting hand, someones warm loving hand upon his looking after him. He wished it could have known who it was, _was it anyone? was he just imagining it? it hadn't happened when he got back home... _he smirked feeling that level of comfort again now singing for the first time in front of other people, it felt amazing and he didn't care what they thought about him anymore...this is was his time.

_Loose your clothes... and show your scars_

_That's who you are_

_Loose your clothes... and show your scars_

_That's who you are_

_Loose your clothes... and show your scars_

_That's who you are_

_Loose your clothes... and show your scars_

_That's who you are_

_He grinned almost shouting the words as if to make a statement not only to the class but to the school its self, the students...teachers and other staff that had left him to suffer, ignored him. Most of all this was for Shaun and the others to show them he would no longer need to worry about them...he was leaving them for good with all their memories and all his scars._

_Marks a battle still feel raw_

_A million pieces of me on the floor_

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room_

_Can anybody help me with these exit wounds_

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose_

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds_

_Wounds . where their leaving, the scars you're keeping_

_Exit wounds .. where their leaving, the scars you're keepin_

It was now half way through the summer holidays and the buzz from exam day still hadn't left his mind. The cheers from his classmates and pats on the back the approval of his teacher...everything. That in effect had been his last day at school, with his ribs still needing to heal he had missed the last days,including results day but he didn't mind all that much. The rest had done him good he was now back on his feet and ready for the summer to be over to finally go to high school...Dalton Acdemey in Westerville Ohio, it sounded like a dream the best high school he could have wished for it was not in his town it had the most important thing; zero-tolerance bullying policy. Jeff could finally be happy and be himself away from everything and everyone that had caused him pain, he was almost packed already and even if he didn't want to admit it he kinda loved the uniform. Although he would miss Hebe and Tom and most of all his family especially his mum who had saved up over the past two years for his tuition to Dalton,their was still someone he would miss terribly and who he would never let himself forget...

**Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed it, the song used was Exit Wounds by The Script. Reviews are like Klainebows ^_^ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**so this is the second chapter hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**I don't own Glee!**

Jeff walked the long historic corridors with a new-found confidence, a new beginning. Now on his third month at Dalton Academy he felt more at ease and at home then he had anywhere else. The first week had been hard for him always looking over his shoulder or running past any boy of big build just in case they threw him against a wall or something, a few people in his class's had tried to talk to him but he had kept to himself as much as he could. When he arrived his room had two beds but it was completely empty and bare, he was told that he would have the room to himself until he was comfortable here to share personal space with someone, this is what had helped him build more confidence, being able to go back to his room after classes and just chill alone and in comfort. His had decorated the room as much as Dalton rules would allow him to, posters of bands and films he had collected over the years covered the walls on his side of the room he had set up his laptop and books on a desk within the bay window looking over the grounds of Dalton his guitar leaned against the desk gently. He felt he should leave the other side empty but now in his third week coming back to his room every evening he didn't like the coldness and gloom the room now had. He couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if he had a roommate, he sighed picking up his books for advance English and the shut the door behind him he decided then he would tell the headmaster he was ready for the company he was slowly longing for.

The summer and last three months had not been so kind to the brown-haired boy starting at high school with his 'friends' he had missed Jeff terribly since he left even over summer he had hoped to bump into him at the mall or something just to apologise for everything Shaun had put him through, Nick had never meant for any of it to happen yet continued to blame himself, it's not liked he'd ever stepped in to help or stop it from happening. He had heard Jeff was moving to a school outside of their town and wouldn't be joining his old friends, he didn't blame him but he couldn't help miss that sweet goofy grin he would often see in music class when Jeff was at his happiest or the way he swept his blonde fringe out of his face. High school was hard for Nick to get used to same old friends but a bigger playground for Shaun to become top dog, here they had no reputation new faces older students maybe this is what Nick needed to move away from them start again and try to concentrate on his education. All too soon the school bell rang to signal the end of lunch and he was back to reality, he pushed himself up from the table where he sat with his new girlfriend Tia and the rest of the group. She immediately joined him and held his hand dragging him to next class and fake smile plastered across his face.

A few days had pasted and Jeff had been to discuss how he thought a roommate would be a good idea and that maybe it was time to start being more social, to his disappointment the headmaster had informed Jeff that every student now had their room and he would only receive a roommate should someone transfer during the year, Jeff had immediately gone back to his room and started moving things around, two hours later it looked a different room most posters had now been spread around all the walls, a huge pin board full of little memories; pictures of him Hebe and Tom and his family ,random song lyrics, the wristband from hospital. He had even used a spare duvet set to make up the spare bed just so it didn't look so empty and bare. He looked around feeling pleased and a little brighter. Since he had no lessons till tomorrow he decided it was about time he sent out e-mails to everyone just to let them know how he was getting on and what was happening with them, he often sent Hebe and Tom photos or long emails about meeting up in the holidays, in return they often sent him random videos of their music projects a lesson they had made sure to carry on in their new school. To his shock they would always inform him of how Nick was doing even though Jeff had never asked. Not that Jeff was complaining it made him feel a little better knowing whether he was still friends with Shaun or if he had moved on as long as he was happy and doing well. He quickly typed out a message about his newest and really first friend Flint, who had told him he should try out for Dalton's Glee club; The Warbler's, they were worshiped within the school everyone knew about them and would often skip classes to watch them perform impromptu performances. Flint had met Jeff in his second week at Dalton, he had got himself lost on the way to class and Flint guided him in the right direction luckily for Jeff he also took the subject, they were paired as partners for the first term project and the rest they say is history. They often could be seen hanging out within the school grounds laughing and chilling out. Jeff often enjoyed he's new-found freedom even when Flint would go to Warbler practice or had lots of homework he would sit alone in the courtyard at Dalton with his guitar and a pen and pad of paper writing lyrics or simply laying on his bed in his room, his sanctuary and yet there was still the loneliness that would creep it if he was alone for too long. He looked over to the empty bed often hoping when he woke the next day a new student would have transferred.

Nick had told Shaun a week later that he was fed up of his childish behaviour and couldn't be bothered with it all anymore, he expected the anger, punches and hurtful words what he hadn't factored in was the loneliness he now felt at the school. 'Old' friends just stared at him now no contact not that it bothered him yet he didn't realise how much people really did hate him and the reputation he worked so hard to build. He couldn't bring himself to go make new friends not just yet, he needed to start working hard, be himself and most importantly be happy. Within a few weeks he's attendance and attention to work and grades had gone up immensely, he was happy to sit on his own and learn things he had missed or believed he didn't need to know. He's parents had even discussed moving him to a private school somewhere he could learn more and be happier, they were so happy with their new son…the old Nick. Mrs Duval had been the most proud knowing that years had been tough and now he needed to concentrate on his studies and be the Nick she brought up the boy grown to a man the son she loved. He had told his parents if he was to move he wanted to go before the Christmas break and to the nearest private school so he could drive home weekends or daily if he didn't like the dorms or is roommate. After another week at school he and his parents had decided on Dalton Academy it suited his parents ideals of an all-boys school with a good curricular of studies and Nick had loved the Anti-Bullying rule, he'd finally find some real happiness.

After weeks of nagging and persuading Jeff to audition Flint finally got his wish, sat on one of the many light brown leather sofas in the historic practice hall he looked up at Jeff and grinned hoping to give me some comfort. Jeff stood in front of everyone a little scared about 10 other boys were staring back at him hopeful and smiling, he took a deep breath and looked out of the window onto the grounds he smiled see it had started to rain.

_**How cruel is the golden rule?**_

_**When the lives we lived are only golden-plated**_

_**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me**_

He started soft thinking about the lyrics and what they meant to him, the car journey to Dalton leaving his old life behind for this new one a better place.

_**Though I carried karats for everyone to see**__**  
**__** And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies**_

He thought about Shaun and the others for the first time in months he smiled at the thought that they could no longer get to him, he looked out the rest of the warblers more confident.

_**And all the lovers with no time for me**_

_**And all of the mothers raise their babies**_

_**To stay away from me**_

Here he was happy, accepted by everyone for who he was or whoever he wanted to be._**  
**__** Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams**_

_**Where the sewage of youth drown the spark of my teens**_

_**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me**_

He couldn't help but think of Nick the one thing back home he couldn't hate but couldn't express feeling for, he wondered for a moment if he would ever really get over him and would they ever meet again?.

_**Though I carried karats for everyone to see**_

_**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies**_

_**And all the lovers with no time for me**_

_**And all of the mothers raise their babies**_

_**To stay away from me**__**  
**__** And pray they don't grow up to be**_

As the song ended Jeff bowed his head and smiled to himself, he had enjoyed singing for people again he missed his old Glee club and the music rooms of his old school. He was soon brought out of his trance and back to reality when he heard Flint shout and hug him, Jeff looked around the room everyone clapping and cheering he turned to see Wes head of the council nod in approval and smile wide. "I…I got in?!" he almost laughed.

"Welcome to our newest warbler, Jeff Sterling!" Wes announced with pride and the room went crazy with cheers and hugs again, Jeff couldn't remember being this happy.

**Reviews are like candy, much appreciated ;) xx**


End file.
